ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry CatDog
Angry CatDog '''is a 2020 American animated television film based on the two Nickelodeon series '''The Angry Beavers '''and '''CatDog, '''each created by Mitch Schauer and Peter Hannan, making it the second crossover in Nickelodeon animation. The movie serves as being a series finale for both shows, as it is loosely based on an unfinished Angry Beavers episode, "Bye Bye Beavers". '''Summary After both Wayouttatown, Oregon and Nearburg both get mixed together by an unknown force, the conjoined brothers Cat and Dog, and the buck toothed separate brothers Norbert and Daggett are forced to work together in order to travel back in time and fix the whole mess, with a time machine provided by Scientist #1 and Rancid Rabbit. 'Cast and Characters' 'CatDog' *'Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings), the smarter and more cunning of the two, is a cat. He often devises plans to trick Dog into getting what he wants, such as making Dog smarter in an attempt to have more in common with him, or having him win a dog sledding contest by training him in a very hard and militaristic manner, and usually, as a result of his greediness and selfishness, these schemes all blow up in his face. With his brains and constant ridiculing from the rest of the characters, he is the more defensive and short tempered of the two. *'Dog' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the more happy-go-lucky and more naive of the two. He is also the source of clumsiness. As his name suggests, he is a dog. He is extremely ambitious when Cat or any other character convinces him to take on a task, diving right into it with full force and energy. Dog is the typical loyal dog and is easily convinced. He is quite gullible and will believe everything he is told. His attention span is very short and he is easily distracted by balls, garbage trucks, bones, food, and his overactive imagination. 'The Beavers' *Daggett Doofus "Dag" Beaver (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): The younger brother of Norbert (by four minutes). Hyperactive and immature, Daggett has a habit of over-emphasized and manic motions, as well as a potent penchant for name-calling. He shares with his brother a typical brotherly love-hate relationship, supporting and antagonizing his elder sibling as his mood requires. *Norbert Foster "Norb" Beaver (voiced by Nick Bakay): Daggett's laid-back older brother. Generally well-spoken and intelligent, Norbert is a highly sarcastic beaver with a habit of performing great feats of impeccable engineering with aplomb and without explanation and often lazy. He is very condescending towards Daggett. 'Nearburg Residents ' *'Winslow T. Oddfellow' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a tailless blue mouse that lives in CatDog's house in the hole in the wall, and the anti-hero of the series, next to The Greasers and Rancid Rabbit. Winslow speaks with a typical Brooklyn accent. Winslow is always full of wisecracks about anything and everything. He is very sneaky and underhanded with CatDog, especially with Cat. Winslow and Cat do not get along very well at all, because he is always getting Cat in trouble. However, it was eventually revealed that Winslow may be afraid of Cat, because Cat tried to eat him once. Dog, however, does not mind Winslow and is friendly with him. Deep down, he has a very big heart and loves Dog and at some point acts as CatDog's conscience and guidance for living in society, but acts out against them. His catchphrase is "What are you? Nuts?". *The Greaser Dogs are a street gang of three tough dogs named Cliff, Shriek and Lube. They serve as the main antagonists of the series. They act no differently from school playground bullies, picking on anyone either weaker or different from them, usually by "pounding" them. They pick on CatDog (mostly Cat) because of their freakish nature. Dog sometimes gets along with them because he is also a canine. They initiated him into the gang after he had proven his worth. The Greaser Dogs also have a fear of ticks, which renders them helpless in almost any situation. The name Greasers is a reference to the greaser subculture. **'Clifford Maurice "Cliff" Feltbottom' (voiced by Tom Kenny): The leader of the Greasers. He wears a black jacket with a picture of a dead cat on the back of it. He is very short-tempered and speaks similarly to Winslow with a Brooklyn accent only not as high. He got a taste of his own medicine when Eddie was accidentally glued to his jacket, which turned them into "Squirrel Dog". Once this happened, Shriek and Lube kicked him out of the Greasers because now he was a "two-headed freak." Cliff learned the pain of being an outcast and what CatDog go through. However, once he was free of Eddie, he returned to his old bullying ways and rejoined the Greasers. In the episode "Beware of Cliff", when he is trapped under a massive weight for several days, he made a solemn vow never to bully anyone (especially CatDog, despite Cat's suspicions) again should he escape this fate, though it did not last very long because he got trapped again under a falling tree and later wanted to pound them again. Later episodes reveal softer sides of Cliff, such as his love for ballet and cashmere. Two episodes say that he was not an only child; the only proof is a niece and a nephew. Despite being the leader of the Greasers, he got banned from the group once, and he got pounded by Shriek and Lube for attacking them in one episode (he was protecting Catdog from them because of a vow to never bully them again). **'Shriek DuBois' (voiced by Maria Bamford): The only girl in the Greasers and possibly the smartest of the group. She is a tiny yellow poodle, with a squeaky voice with a slight raspy quality to it. Shriek has blonde, poofy hair and wears a green shirt with the letter "S" on it. Though she is as tough and loyal as the other two, she harbors a secret crush on Dog, though he is unaware of this. Shriek will not hit Dog, but will only hit Cat. In the episode "Rich Shriek, Poor Shriek" it is revealed that she came from a rich family, but she despised the posh life, and so she left home and became a Greaser. Also, in the episode "Back to School" Shriek is shown to have a niece named Squeak, who greatly resembles her. **'Ignatius "Lube" Catfield-McDog' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A hound, he is the slowest and sweetest one of the group. He will forget what he has been saying and slur his speech. He is the most loyal of the three Greasers. Despite his dimwitted nature, Lube is musically talented and is fluent in Spanish. In one episode, he rolls up his right trouser and takes off a wooden leg. He also works part-time as a mechanic. His parents, a cat mother and a dog father, appeared in "CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery" and they said that Lube got separated from them a long time ago. Also, Lube is shown to have a sister, who tries to marry Cat. In another episode, his real name is revealed to be Ignatius, which Cliff makes fun of relentlessly. *'Rancid Rabbit' (voiced by Billy West) is a Californian rabbit and the stereotypical authority figure and one of the series' tertiary antagonists. He had his job titles like police officer, life guard, prison guard, firefighter, boss of various businesses, principal, president, mayor, Egyptian pharaoh, doctor, TV host, contest judge, store and Taco Depot manager, etc. In one episode, he appears as a principal at a school and, at the end, as a police officer. When Cat asks him about this, he never receives an answer. Rancid hates CatDog and will go out of his way to punish them or force them to work for him, abusing his power to the fullest degree. Rancid takes advantage of CatDog as much as he can by deceiving them into buying his products or pushing them to do his bidding in a job. He does whatever it takes to take their money or benefit himself in any way. Rancid owns a mall called the Mall of Malls, and has a selfish and spoiled niece named Rancine. Rancid also has a Russian-accented female cousin named Rotten who lives in Farburg. *'Eddie the Squirrel' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) is a Greaser wannabe with little red pieces of paper taped to the side of his head to look like red sideburns in hopes to be more like Cliff. He is always bruised up from getting punched, and from being used as a birdie in badminton, or a football. He wants to be an official Greaser very badly, but sadly lacks their number one requirement: being a dog. *'Randolph Grant' (voiced by Billy West) is a trendy, suave cat who has an accent like Cary Grant. He will try anything once, as long as it's terribly exciting and attention-getting. Randolph appears to be like a celebrity in his lifestyle. In "All About Cat," Randolph was hosting the musical awards banquet. In "The Lady is a Shriek" Randolph is the proud owner of "Randolph's Charm School and House of Beauty", to help turn girls into beautiful women with poise and etiquette. Randolph is essentially a trend-setting, rich and famous cat. His catchphrase is "And I love it!" *'Tallulah Headbank' (voiced by Maria Bamford) is an actress on whom Cat has an enormous crush. CatDog first met Tallulah during the musical "Abe Lincoln Superstar". Since then, she has become a major celebrity and good friend of Randolph's. Tallulah is forever searching for her soul mate, who would be "as loyal as a dog and as clever as a cat, who will take her in his arms." Her name is an obvious parody of Tallulah Bankhead. *'Mean Bob' (voiced by Billy West), a fictional super-hero, is Dog's hero. Dog is an expert on Mean Bob, having watched his movies, played his video games and with his toys. *'Lola Caricola' (voiced by Nika Futterman) is a female Mexican Yellow-Bellied Whip-poor-will introduced in the third season. She is a zoologist, and CatDog's next-door neighbor. She gained a love of zoology while wrangling bulls on her family's ranch. Her catchphrase is "Unbelievable!" *'The Ingrid Twins' (voiced by Laraine Newman) are two female Swedish twin cat sisters whom Cat has a crush on. The light blue twin wears her hair in pigtails and wears a red leotard, while the gray twin wears her hair in a short bob and wears a blue leotard. In "Armed and Dangerous" one of the twins was Cat's pen pal. Cat tries to impress the twins so that they can go on a date with him, but they seem more interested in Dog. They also have an interest in dating TV stars and movie stars. *'Mervis Pantry' (a pig) and Dunglap Daniels (a weasel) (voiced by John Kassir) are CatDog's male best friends and are often used as background characters. They are rarely seen apart, and have been shown with various jobs, such as working at Taco Depot, the Kavity Krunch cereal factory, and Mervis even had a temporary run as a mailman trying to deliver CatDog's mail. Dunglap appears to be the luckier of the two due to his fortunes, like getting a promotion at a job, in contrast to Mervis's misfortunes, such as getting into an accident because of the Greasers. A running gag throughout the series is that Mervis and Dunglap can sometimes be seen fighting. They both have nerdy personalities and often feel uncomfortable and nervous around the "cooler" characters, especially the Greasers. *'Mr. Cornelius Sunshine' (voiced by Billy West) is a green-skinned, shirtless humanoid creature with a thin, once-coiled tail and no apparent emotions who has a monotone voice and demeanor very similar to the actor Ben Stein. His name is ironically the very opposite of his personality, and he often nods off and falls asleep in the middle of doing things, such as performing a (very unengaging) magic act. His sardonic and pessimistic personality may be Dog's fault, since Sunshine experiences stress of being hunted as a dustman by Dog since his early years in the job. Very little is known about him, and the ambiguity of his species is touched upon in "CatDog Catcher" when Rancid Rabbit starts arresting everyone for not having licenses: Dog does not have a dog license, Lola does not have a bird license, and so on; but when Rancid captures Sunshine, he says, "You're under arrest for not having a...not having a...not having a license!" Thus it is apparent that not even the characters in the series know what he is. Mr. Sunshine's first name is Cornelius. He was originally envisioned as a squirrel during the early planning stages. 'Wayouttahere Residents' *Stump: A giant sequoia stump who is a friend of the beaver brothers. He frequents many of the beavers' social events, forming an integral part of their inner circle. When Dag first met Stump, he was jealous of him but Stump brought Norb and Dag closer together. In "Stump Looks For His Roots" he journeys off in search of his real family. Norb and Dag almost ate Stump while they were in a cave. *Treeflower (voiced by Cynthia Mann): The love of Norbert's life and a hard working beaver who have a lot of jobs outside the forest life. Treeflower was once in a relationship with Norb during the "Bummer of Love" episode. She returns wanting to be friends with Norb when she meets Truckee although Truckee only cares about his truck. Treeflower was also Muscular Beaver's sidekick Goody Good Gal. Among her careers are elevator songwriter, championship snowboarder, superhero and firefighter. *Bing (voiced by Victor Wilson): An annoying lizard who hangs out with Norb and Dag. Bing went through a breakup in one episode. Norbert and Daggett also fought over him because he told all the other creatures that they're both constantly ditching him. *Barry Bear (voiced by John Garry): Daggett and Norbert's funk-loving grizzly bear best friend, whose voice and personality is modeled off of Barry White. Barry is a vegetarian despite being a bear. He once made a disco album after everybody got sick of Beaver Feaver. In one episode, Barry felt awkward around Norbert because he was acting like Daggett. There was also an episode where the beavers thought Barry was going to eat them (A lie that Bill Licking made up). *Truckee (voiced by Mark Klastorin in most appearances, Mitch Schauer in "Dag's List"): A truck-loving shrew and Daggett's most hated enemy. He drives a big truck around called "Big Renee" just because it's cool. Truckee once worked together with Daggett when a "volnado" (Combination of a tornado and volcano) which threatened to destroy his dam. Even though they escaped he took all of Norb's stuff (he couldn't take Dag's stuff because Dag had it all nailed down). He is also very sensitive about the size of his ears. *Big Rabbit (voiced by Scott Weil in most appearances, Richard Steven Horvitz in "Omega Beaver"): Norbert and Dagget's toughest friend. It is revealed that he sent a threatening note to them so they would be his friend. Norb and Dag eventually meet his family. *Wolffe D. Wolf (voiced by Wally Wingert): He is a laid back gray wolf who is a recurring friend of the beaver brothers and is known to be the opposite of other wolves stereotypewise. *Chelsea Beaver (voiced by Chelsea Schauer): One of the beaver brothers' younger sisters and a female Doppelgänger of Daggett. Chelsea is also hyperactive and unintelligible like Dag. *Stacy Beaver (voiced by Stacy Schauer): Another of Daggett and Norbert's younger sisters and a female doppelgänger of Norbert. Stacy is also laidback and condescending like Norb. *Leonard Beaver (voiced by Tim Thomerson in most appearances, Lorin Dreyfuss in "If You In-Sisters"): He is the slobby and goofy father of the beaver brothers and sisters. He once stayed with Norb and Dag because their mother and sisters left to go visit their grandmother. Leonard has a strange condition called the "poo spot" (when you press it, it makes a farting noise). He also encourages Dag to slap his tail even though beavers are only supposed to use the slap for emergencies. *Mrs. Beaver (voiced by Sheryl Bernstein in most appearances, Linda Phillips in "Kandid Kreatures", Marcia Wallace in "If You In-Sisters"): She is the beaver brothers' and sisters' mother and Leonard's wife. Like her son Norbert she has secret doors and she likes Daggett best when her boys are getting along. She is also a secret agent as well as a housewife. *High Princess (voiced by Beverly Garland): The leader of the female raccoon tribe and the beavers' enemy who appears twice in the series. During her first appearance, she mistakes Daggett for a god because he had a knot hole on his head. Unfotunately, Norbert and Daggett end up destroying the knot hole. She gets even with the beavers by having her tribe literally cooking their dam over an open flame. During her second appearance, it was revealed that she was the one pranking Norb and Dag. *Bill Licking (voiced by Gregg Berger): He is a wig-wearing wildlife television host and Norbert and Daggett's idol and occasional enemy. He had a contract with the beavers to make them look good but instead he humiliated them. The beavers got even with him by hurting him on his own show. *Laverta Lutz (voiced by Kate Donahue): A large, goofy magical woman with a Southern accent who works in the bowing alley as a maintenance worker who always bumps into Daggett for making wishes for him. She helped Dag bowl better, helped him win arguments against Norb and transported him to a world where Norb was an only child. She is voiced by Kate Donahue. *El Grapadura (voiced by Timothy Borquez in most appearances, Luke Torres in "Kandid Creatures", Joe Lala in some episodes): The Mexican Luchador Norb and Dag's favorite Wrestling hero. *Oxnard Montalvo (voiced by Tom Kane): Norbert and Daggett's favorite B-Movie actor. Norbert and Daggett once helped him save the world from the monsters in his movies because they brought them to life by remembering his films. Scientist #1 managed to make him do his movies in color. *Toluca Lake (voiced by Adrienne Barbeau): An actress who plays as the damsel in distress in Oxnard's B-Movies. She kept falling on her ankles in one episode. *Dr. Cowtiki (voiced by William Schallert): The other actor who played as the scientist in the B-Movies with Oxnard and Toluca. *Scientist #1 (voiced by Edward Winter): He is a mad scientist who laughs in an evil way as he does his job for science and is the main villain of the series. Scientist #1 always mistakes the beavers for pointy weasels. His chest hair is literally in the shape of a one and in one episode, it is revealed that he does not have eyes underneath his glasses. He once accidentally transformed himself into a beaver and built a futuristic society. **Pete (voiced by Nick Bakay): He is Scientist #1's assistant. He's a half short old looking man with a big bald head, long nose, and he mumbles a lot as he talks. Pete once worked together with Norb to stop Scientist #1 and Dag. Category:Movies